The Four Stages
by Electric Monster
Summary: Four stages of the LA:BB Murder Cases. When her boyfriend turns serial killer, the outcome is more than she can bear. This summary is awful. Four part mini-series. BBxOC.
1. Leaving

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other my own character.**_

_A/N: I really don't know how well I portray BB, he's not a character that you can easily understand and there isn't a whole lot of his personality explained in Another Note. Hope you guys like this!  
_

* * *

A's death had caused an uproar throughout Wammy's House and B's reaction to it had been bordering on the mentally unstable.

Rebecka had been the one who had to sit there and comfort him while he cried and screamed about how stupid his best friend was for taking his own life. She had simply told him that it was the only option for him, that he was free from all the pressure L, Watari and Roger had burdened him with for so long. He didn't appreciate it then, but he knew now that she had been right.

The last few weeks had been crazy.

B had become more antisocial that he already was.

He locked himself in his room and didn't attend any of his classes.

She had become his rock and he confided in her that he needed to get out.

She wasn't going to be left there alone.

Two hours she had waited on the stairs, he packed bag next to her. If he was going to leave, then she was going with him. There was no way she was letting him walk out of her life so easily. She was certain that tonight would be the night that he would leave.

Her patience paid off. After another half an hour he arrived at the back exit of the orphanage.

"Backup."

He stopped in his tracks and turned towards the stairs. Rebecka emerged from her shadows, bag hanging off her shoulder.

"I'm not Backup anymore. I'm Beyond Birthday."

"Okay then, Beyond Birthday."

He looked at the bag. "What are you doing?"

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're going to stay here."

She narrowed her eyes. "_I'm coming with you._"

"Are you sure? It's not like I'm just leaving the orphanage. I'm leaving the country."

"I'll follow you, no matter what path you choose."

"Why?"

"You need someone to take care of you. I want to be that someone."

Beyond sighed. "Are you sure, Rebecka?"

She nodded, taking a step forward towards the door. "I'm certain."

He thought for a moment. It wasn't going to be a walk in the park, but he knew that she would be the only human contact that he would miss if he left without her. She held his fragile heart in her hands and she didn't even know it. His feelings towards her were stronger than he was willing to admit, and when he finally realised this, in that moment, he made up his mind.

He wanted her with him.

"Alright."

She smiled and skipped towards the door.

That was the night that Beyond Birthday realised that he _was_ capable of feeling true love, something that had caused plenty of controversy in his mind for a long time.

He took her with him and left the orphanage behind.


	2. Decision

_A/N: I hope my portrayal of Beyond isn't too awful, I just can't completely get inside his mind. Even after reading Another Note so many times, he's still a mystery to me. Hope you like this!_

* * *

Coming home to a huge black bag on the kitchen table was not a normal occurrence. The apartment was usually kept tidy, but it looked as though they'd been robbed, even though Beyond had been home the whole time she was out.

Rebecka eyed the bag suspiciously and stepped closer.

Sifting through the contents of the bag that had been left out and finding straw dolls, knives and various other weapons, rags and drugs that would knock a person right out set off alarm bells right away. She had been right to be suspicious.

Beyond stopped dead as he walked out of the bedroom with his hoodie in hand and stared at her, obviously horrified that she had found his things.

"I thought you were out?" He asked once he regained his composure.

She glared. "What's all this?"

"I'm going to surpass L."

"I'm sorry?"

She was beginning to grow anxious.

He sighed and made his way to the table, zipping up the bag and acting like she'd never seen any of it. "I'm going to create a case that L will never be able to solve."

She eyed him nervously. "What kind of case?"

"A murder case," he grinned cruelly, cracking his neck. "I'm going to surpass him as the World's Greatest _Criminal_." His grin grew wider and more sickening.

Rebecka cringed at the expression on his face. He had done well to hide this side of him from her. She had always been aware of how obsessed he was with L, how much he wanted to be better than him, but she had never thought that he would go so far as to kill people.

"You can't kill people, Beyond."

His smile fell and he tilted his head. "Why not?"

Her blue eyes became daggers. "Because it's _murder!_ You can't just go out and kill some innocent person just because you want to be better than L!"

"I'm only going to kill people that are going to die anyway."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"My eyes, Rebecka. Remember how I told you I can see when people are going to die?"

"Well, yeah... But that doesn't excuse it."

"Why not? These people are either going to die by my hand or something else, the outcome is inevitable. It doesn't matter if I kill them."

Her eyes went wide, her voice low and sharp. "It doesn't _matter?_"

"No, it doesn't."

"How can you say something like that? Is life and death really so trivial to you?"

Beyond frowned at her. He put the bag over his shoulder and walked to the door. "Rebecka, you can leave if you want. I'm not going to stop you and I know you wouldn't dare tell anyone about what I'm doing if you did."

She looked up at him from the kitchen.

"But you told me that you'd follow me wherever I chose to go. Was that not true? Did you not really mean it?"

"I meant it."

"I'm not going to make you a part of this; it has nothing to do with you. This is a challenge from me to L, and there is no doubt in my mind that he will accept. I just want you to stay here with me, nothing more."

His gaze was intense, he needed an answer from her before he could leave and begin the game he was about to play with the man who, once upon a time, he would have succeeded.

Rebecka sighed.

"You already know that I'm going to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll follow you, Beyond, no matter what path you choose."

Those were the words he needed to hear.

Beyond nodded once and left the apartment.


	3. Burnt

_A/N: I don't even know about this chapter tbh. I don't know how much I like it personally, but I hope it's not disapointing!_

_Thanks to those who are following are favourited! You know who you are! :)  
_

* * *

"You're a fucking idiot."

Beyond locked eyes with her, her gaze so full of emotion that he was glad he had learned to freeze his heart when he needed to. He wondered how she hadn't lost it yet.

"Why would you go so far as to _burn_ yourself alive just to prove that you're better than him?"

He didn't answer.

She sighed.

"Even after all these years, you're still a question mark to me."

A light smirk graced his features.

Rebecka frowned at the figure in the hospital bed. This was not Beyond Birthday.

Beyond Birthday was not some red and black charred mess of a human being.

He was an ambitious young man who aimed for his goals and didn't let anything get in his way.

"I was going to burn myself alive so that L would never discover the killer behind these murders, Rebecka. It would have been the perfect crime. A case that L could never solve. The copy would have finally surpassed the original."

His voice was weak and coarse.

He forced himself to sit up straight in the bed, pushing a pillow up behind his sensitive back.

"You have no idea how difficult it was - how difficult it _is_ - to live in the shadow of greatness. It stings. It stung A to the point of taking his own life. It stung me to the point of wanting to top L, wanting to beat him, wanting to _win_."

Her gaze never left his, his crimson eyes staring right through to her soul. All this time she had wondered what he was thinking. Now she would finally get her answers, or some of them at least.

"I formulated the perfect crime. One where the perpetrator would die as well, one in which there would be no way to discover the truth. The perfect crime."

"Except L _did_ discover the truth."

She still found it difficult to look at him, burned and broken, even though he was covered in bandages from head to toe and hooked up to all kinds of machines. The visible skin around his eyes didn't look all that bad, but she knew that underneath the white gauze that he was badly scarred.

His expression was unreadable.

"Naomi Misora was a factor that I didn't consider. I didn't expect L to employ such a good pair of ground eyes. That was my downfall. However, the fact that I was caught and brought to justice does not mean that I lost. In the end, it took a very observant woman and my own mistakes to get me caught. I believe that I created the most challenging case L has been faced with. It's still the way that I always wanted it to be."

"LABB?"

"L After Beyond Birthday."

"You're still an idiot." She frowned at him from her chair, tugging at the sleeves of her leather jacket.

He let out a dry laugh. "I knew you would say that."

"So, that's it then? You're just going to leave me by myself?"

Any amusement he might have been feeling left his body so suddenly that he almost felt his heart stop. He stared at her. This girl that he loved, the only person who could appeal to his humanity, the only person whom he truly cared about was going to be alone.

"I guess I didn't think that far through..." His voice was low and quiet.

"It's nice that I mean so much to you."

He could practically _taste_ the sarcasm.

"You know how much you mean to me, Rebecka. It's not like I'm leaving you with nothing. There's still a place for you to live, plenty of money for you to get by without any worry. I've set things up so that you would be comfortable when I was gone."

"But you didn't think about how much it would kill me, did you? None of that matters if I'm _alone_."

Her eyes began to fill up. Beyond reached a bandaged hand out towards her.

She took it in her own, gently, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I haven't died yet, Rebecka."

"No, you're just going to be locked in a cell for the rest of your life."

"You can still visit."

"It's not the same..." She sighed, hanging her head in defeat.

Things were not supposed to turn out like this.

Beyond shifted his position and leaned forward, kissing her gently and swiftly, carefully leaning his bandaged forehead against hers.

"You'll be alright."


	4. Cold

_A/N: So, here's the ending of my little mini-series! I really struggled with writing this... I kept having to change it because it felt too cliché or just plain awful and I didn't like it, but I'm satisfied with how it turned out in the end.  
_

_Read and Review please! x  
_

* * *

_"He's dead."_

The only words that even registered in her mind that morning.

_"Killed by Kira."_

How Kira had managed to get a hold of a photo of him, she had no idea. She hadn't even known that any photos of him existed and she was sure that L had asked that he didn't have one taken, not even a mug shot.

Now she stood in the morgue next to his corpse.

He looked more peaceful than she'd ever seen him. It was almost as if he could be sleeping. The reality hadn't quite hit her yet, not fully. She was aware that he was gone and that he wasn't coming back, but the shock remained and blocked every other emotion, mercifully sparing her the pain and the sadness she would undoubtedly experience.

There was no sign of trauma in his face, no sign of any suffering.

"This is no place for you."

She scanned the dull, dark room. A couple of dim lights hung from the ceiling emitting a low white light. His body had been placed on a metal tray to be kept in a mercilessly small locker. It was freezing, like the AC had been running on full all month. No one belonged in a place like this.

"I was just starting to get used to seeing you only once a week..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I can't live on my own, B... I need you."

It was true, she _did_ need him. He was her entire world. Her boyfriend, her best friend, her therapist, her stalker, her protector...he was everything.

"I just wish you didn't feel such a need to beat L. He's not worth any of this."

Her voice was soft and betrayed all her efforts to keep from shaking. Another tear began to fall. Then another. Then another. They fell one by one until she began to quietly sob over the corpse of her favourite person. Her opinion of him never wavered. He was still everything she needed, everything she desired despite his recent murderous activities.

She closed her warm hand around his icy one. She shuddered at the cold touch.

"I wish I could make a deal with God and get him to swap our places."

With an air of finality she made a decision.

She knew how she was going to handle this situation.

"I trusted in the decision of the Lord to watch over us," she whispered as she gripped his hand tighter in her own. She cast a glance towards the ceiling as though some omnipotent being was watching her. "Look what came of that."

His hand fell back to his side and she walked to the door.

"We'll be together, if not in this life, then the next."

She pulled the metal door open, casting one final glance at his peaceful face before heading home to the noose that she had hung from a loop on her bedroom ceiling.

Pen and paper sat on the office desk next to the door that she had left slightly ajar. She wrote out her last letter in neat, slanted writing with a steady hand for the police to find.

Something he said after waking up one morning.

**_"If only I could see the death of the world."_**

She looked over at the picture of the two of them on the desk as she stepped up onto the chair in the middle of the room. "Don't forget me when I come crying to Heaven's door."

She felt calm, almost at peace, as she slipped the rope over her head.

"I'll follow you, Beyond, no matter what path you take. I'm coming with you."

It greeted her roughly around the neck and she kicked the chair from beneath her.

It was over.


End file.
